huyopa2001s_td_survivorfandomcom-20200214-history
Hayden
Hayden is a contestant from Survivor: Panama, Survivor: Nicaragua, Survivor: Heroes vs. Villains, Survivor: Tocantins, and Survivor: Thailand. Survivor: Panama Hayden began Survivor: Panama on the purple Casaya tribe. He formed a secret Final Two deal initially with Hunter, where the pair then decided to bring in the girls (Darcy, Lana, Bianca and Alana) to create a majority. As part of the Triple Tribal Council twist, Casaya decided that Joel was the bigger physical threat of the minority and he was voted out. With the numbers dwindling, Hayden and Hunter decided to create a stronger, smaller alliance by bringing in Oliver from the minority. When the tribe lost again, the trio and Darcy voted out Alana to avoid the creation of an all girls alliance. At the Tribe Dissolve, Hayden was switched to the orange La Mina tribe along with original tribe members and allies Darcy, Hunter and Oliver. The alliance of four decided to strengthen their power by bringing in Cody and Peighton who appeared isolated from the other alliances. Despite being an alliance of six on a tribe of thirteen, Hayden's alliance had the majority and voted out Kayla and Adelaide at their first tribal councils. Hoping to remain in power, the original Casaya Alliance planned on voting out Sarah. However, Darcy wanted to create her own coalition and with the aid of Axel, Peighton was blindsided. When Darcy reassured the boys that her and Axel would be loyal to them, Hayden and Hunter were cautiously optimistic. Their loyalty was proven at the losses of both Laura and Joey at La Mina's subsequent tribal councils. At this point, Hayden entered the merge with in a position of power within his alliance of Hunter, Darcy, Axel, Cody and Oliver. This group joined forces with the post dissolve Casaya Alliance to eliminate Sarah. This coalition didn't last for long however, because Hayden, Hunter and Darcy were able to bring in Erinn and blindside Katrina at the next tribal council. The Viveros Alliance countered this loss by bringing in Alexis and Erinn to vote for Oliver. Hayden was concerned with his downward spiral in the game, and agreed to vote for Domenic despite the numbers disadvantage. This plan failed, but his allies were saved when the Viveros Alliance turned on one of their own, Spencer. With new lifeblood in the game, Axel, Darcy, Hayden and Hunter attempt to campaign for their safety. However, the Viveros Alliance is too powerful and Axel is their next victim. This loss creates friction amongst the merged tribe because Cody turned on Hayden's alliance. The following tribal council, Hayden was targeted and became the fourth member of the jury. At the Final Tribal Council, he voted for Marina to win the title of Sole Survivor because she was able to convince Alexis and Erinn at various points to flip to the Viveros Alliance. Voting History Survivor: Nicaragua Hayden returned to Survivor: Nicaragua on the yellow La Flor tribe. The tribe was lucky enough to have strong challenge players, not having to go to tribal council until Day 11. Feeling not in his element, Hayden was unable to cope with the elements and lazed around at camp and sat out of most of La Flor's challenges. The majority alliance were considering voting for Hayden if they lost. However, some of them were against the idea because he was so kind and genuine to everyone. When the lost the first time, Hayden was targeted and sent home for his poor work ethic and weak challenge performance. Survivor: Heroes vs. Villains For his kind nature towards the other castaways, Hayden was placed on the Heroes trib during Survivor: Heroes vs. Villains. It was evident that at the beginning of the game, the alpha males formed a tight bond. Not being apart of this meant that Vanessa was voted out. Knowing that all the women would be voted out, Hayden rallied them together in the hopes of voting the men out. However, they caught wind of this idea and with the help of Aisha, Hayden was the second person voted out of the Heroes tribe, lasting 5 days. Voting History Survivor: Tocantins Hayden was on the red Jalapao tribe for Survivor: Tocantins. For his benefit, the Jalapao tribe did not have to go to the first four tribal councils due to their strong challenge dominance. At their first loss, the votes were close between Joey and Neal, however, Joey was a better physical player and was spared. Hayden formed a stronger, smaller alliance with Marina and Erinn. However, this bond was found by Joey and his alliance. When they lost and had to go to tribal council, the foursome voted out Hayden's ally Erinn. At this point, Hayden made the merge. The first four merged tribal councils were considered easy for him and his alliance as the original Timbira members were voted out. Hayden was then considered a person to be voted for, but was spared when he won individual immunity, sending Bella home. His alliance with Marina was rocky as they had to vote out each other when Luisa was eliminated to be in the perceived majority. Marina was voted out at the next tribal council by the majority as she was no longer needed. Knowing he was next, Hayden attempted to win immunity, but lost when Aida scrambled harder. This led to his elimination on Day 34, becoming the fifth member of the jury. At the Final Tribal Council, he voted for Hunter to win the title of Sole Survivor. Voting History Survivor: Thailand In his fifth season, Hayden returned to Survivor: Thailand. He was originally placed on the green Khu tribe, comprised of former castaways with a Gemini horoscope. As strong and handsome men, he immediately formed an alliance with Jeremiah. This was rendered useful as the pair voted together for Eileen when they lost their first tribal council. Sensing a tribe switch of sorts, the pair then brought Gabriella in their alliance to stick strong. They continued to win immunity challenges, not having to vote someone out. To their benefit, a tribe dissolve occurred and the trio were placed on the orange Ta Chang tribe. When Ta Chang lost the first immunity challenge, the trio banded together to vote out Rachel for her grating personality. However, Montana, Hillary, Scott and Rachel formed an alliance and sent Hayden home, lasting 11 days. Voting History Trivia *Hayden is one of six castaways to compete in seasons with both Exile Island and Redemption Island, along with Bobby Jon, Gabriel, Gabriella, Laura and Neal. **However, he was never sent to Exile Island during Tocantins and Thailand was a season that only had one Redemption Island duel, which he didn't compete in anyway. Category:Survivor: Panama Castaways Category:Survivor: Nicaragua Castaways Category:Survivor: Heroes vs. Villains Castaways Category:Survivor: Tocantins Castaways Category:Survivor: Thailand Castaways